Little Green Men
|rides = Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Toy Story Midway Mania! World of Color |voice = Jeff Pidgeon Patrick Warburton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Corey Burton (video game) |actor = Andre Jordan, Isabelle Kiraly, Ina Marie Smith, Jessica Vandenberg, AJ Wilson (in Toy Story: The Musical) |fullname = Little Green Men |alias = LGM's, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Zealots, Martian Men, Green Guys, Aliens, My Babies (by Mrs. Potato Head), My Boys (by Mr. Potato Head) |personality = Funny, loyal, childish, heroic, quiet, slightly emotionless, curious |appearance = Wide toy aliens, green rubber skin, pairs of three fingers, three eyes, pointy ears, antennae on their heads, blue space uniforms with pizza planet logo, purple collars |occupation = The Potato Heads' "children" |alignment = Good |home = Pizza Planet Sid's House (single one) Andy's House (formerly) Sunnyside Daycare (briefly) Bonnie's House (current residence) |family = Mr. Potato Head (adoptive father) Mrs. Potato Head (adoptive mother) |friends = Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog, Rex, Woody, Hamm, Jessie, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Andy Davis, Bonnie Anderson, Barbie, Ken, Sparks, Twitch, Bookworm, Chatter Telephone, Stretch, Big Baby, Chunk, Peas-in-a-Pod, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Chuckles the Clown, Forky |enemies = Sid Phillips, Scud, Al McWhiggin, Stinky Pete, Lotso |likes = Claws, Mr. Potato Head, being played with, being juggled by Totoro |dislikes = Being sat on, their family in danger |powers = Squeezabilities |fate = Gets donated to Bonnie and lives happily with Bonnie's toys |quote = "The Claw!" "I have been chosen." "Ooooh!" "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."|goal = To be eternally grateful to Mr. Potato Head (succeeded)}} The Squeeze Toy Aliens (better known as Little Green Men or LGMs for short) are supporting characters in the Disney/Pixar ''Toy Story'' franchise and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. They played a small role in the first, second, and fourth films but had a much bigger role in Toy Story 3. Background Origins :Often heard exclaiming "ooohh!" in unison, the three green, multi-eyed squeak-toy Aliens now revere their adoptive parents, the Potato Heads, instead of the Claw - because Mr. Potato Head saved their lives, and they are eternally grateful. In the ''Toy Story'' films, the Little Green Men appear to be promotional toys for Pizza Planet, as they wear uniforms with the restaurant's logo. They are known for their near-worship of "The Claw", the claw of the game they are a part of. They also usually speak simultaneously. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, they are an actual alien race, many of whom work for Star Command as scientists, engineers, and inventors. All LGMs have a telepathic link to one another, which is powered by an object on their homeworld, which is known as the Uni-Mind. Without it, the LGMs have trouble thinking clearly, and their capability is more than halved. Despite the shared telepathic link, select LGMs have been known to pursue personal agendas rather than following the collective will of the Uni-Mind; these LGMs are looked down upon by the others as "Independent thinkers". Personality Throughout the ''Toy Story'' films, the Little Green Men are extremely mime-like and rarely have much to say when the gang is out on an adventure. They don't appear to show much emotion, often staying still and silent whenever they are thrown or fall. The only exceptions are whenever they notice an object similar to the Claw, seeing something excitable, or when speaking to Mr. Potato Head. During the bloopers in the second movie, the aliens are extremely chatty towards one another and one even has a job offer as a villain in a toothpaste commercial (to which the other two congratulate him on). Despite their silence, they are shown to love their family and are extremely loyal to their adoptive father, Mr. Potato Head, after saving them. Appearances ''Toy Story The Aliens are first seen after Woody and Buzz arrive at the Pizza Planet restaurant to find Andy. While the pair tries to sneak on to Andy's little sister Molly's stroller, Buzz gets distracted by a claw machine shaped like a rocket, believing it's a way for him to get back to his "home planet". As Woody turns around, he realizes Buzz has climbed into the prize slot of the machine, making him miss Andy's family walking by. He tries to follow Buzz, but too many people are crossing by. Buzz jumps out of the prize slot and lands in a pile of squeaky, rubber Aliens. As Buzz claims he has "come in peace", they immediately welcome him as a "stranger from the outside" and pester him with questions. Woody, now with the coast being clear, runs across and climbs into the machine. As he peeks out from the prize slot, Buzz asks who's in charge of the rocket, to which all the Aliens point to the metal claw hanging from the top. They view the claw as their master and explain that the claw "chooses who will go or stay", much to Woody's annoyance. Just then, Woody overhears Sid Phillips, Andy's neighbor who destroys toys, playing a game and sees him coming toward the claw machine. The cowboy then leaps from the prize slot and tackles Buzz. As Sid comes over, Woody covers himself and Buzz with the stiff Aliens. As the pair bicker, an Alien shushes them and tells them to watch the claw as it moves. The claw comes down and grabs an Alien that was covering Buzz. As he is picked up, he whispers farewell to his comrades, saying he is going "to a better place." After grabbing the Alien, Sid notices in excitement there is a Buzz Lightyear in the claw machine. Woody then notices a small door and pushes Aliens out of the way. As he opens the door, Buzz is picked up by the claw. Woody quickly grabs Buzz by the legs and tries to pull him back, much to Sid's confusion and anger. Woody is about to reach the door, but the Aliens push him back due to them "being chosen" and they must go, much to Woody's anger. Woody then goes limp and is taken with Buzz by the claw. Sid is excited for his "double prizes" and takes the two home "to play". As Sid rides his skateboard back to his house, the toys peek through his backpack, with Woody terrified to enter Sid's house, while Buzz and the Alien remain oblivious, with Buzz saying that they're almost home when seeing Andy's house and the Alien saying how "the mystic portal awaits". Woody shushes them and tells them that once they enter the house, they won't be coming out. As Sid enters through the door, his dog Scud greets him with barking. Sid tells him to sit and that he has something for him. He reaches into his backpack and grabs the Alien. Sid then puts the Alien on top of Scud's snout and counts down until Scud grabs the poor toy and chews on violently, much to Woody and Buzz's horror. The Alien doesn't appear until Woody joins up with Sid's Toys to rescue Buzz after Sid taped him to a rocket, where he planned to launch him and make him explode. The toys sneak into the yard and get into their positions. Sid walks out of his shed with matches when he notices Woody laying on the ground. After throwing him onto a barbeque grill, Sid is about to light the fuse to the rocket with Buzz attached when Woody distracts him with his voicebox speaking out phrases. But before Sid can throw him away after calling him "busted", Woody talks through his voicebox and creepily explains to him how "his toys" don't enjoy the way Sid plays with them. Suddenly, both Sid's and his sister, Hannah's toys begin to emerge from everywhere and begin to circle around him. One of them is the Alien (now dirty, chewed-up, and his squeaker broken), peeking out of Scud's dog bowl and joining the circle. Woody then tells Sid that he must take care of his toys or else they will find out. He then spins his head around and says that toys can see everything. He then moves his face and tells him to play nice. This causes a terrified Sid to scream in terror and run into his house. Woody, Buzz, and all the other toys dance in celebration and complement one another. Suddenly, Buzz and Woody hear Andy his family leaving the house, and the two chase after it, yelling to the mutant toys goodbye and thanks for everything. Toy Story 2 The Aliens don't appear until the climax of the second film. Andy's toys (who were on a mission to rescue Woody) encounter three toy Aliens hanging from the mirror inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. The Aliens, like in the first film, immediately welcome the toys as "strangers from the outside", much to Buzz's annoyance. When trying to get the car to start, the Aliens tell them to use "the wand of power" (the brake), to which Mr. Potato Head immediately follows. During the chase, the Aliens fly out of the window but are pulled back in by Mr. Potato Head, and the Aliens become quite attached to him. Their unison catchphrase is "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." They say it multiple times to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. After arriving at the airport, the toys follow Al through a pet carrier. While following the case with Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye inside on the conveyor belt, the Aliens are excited to enter After the toys return home, the Mrs. decides to adopt the three Aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. They are last seen listening to Wheezy singing "You've Got a Friend in Me". During one of the outtakes, whilst the camera focus is being checked, the three discuss if any of them made it into the first ''Toy Story. One claims that in the letterbox copy, their arm is grabbing Woody's ankle. The same one then states that he's been offered to play a villain in a toothpaste commercial, which greatly impresses the other two. ''Toy Story 3 In the third film, these same three Aliens are first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario, serving as evil accomplices of One-Eyed Bart and Betty, providing transportation for their escape by a pink Corvette. The Corvette is sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser, and One-Eyed Bart protects himself, his wife, and the Aliens by summoning his "Attack Dog With a Built-In Force Field." The villains get abducted by Evil Dr. Porkchop. Back to reality, the Aliens still say their message of gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. A little later, they join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside Daycare. After enduring a rough playtime from the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, the Aliens and the other toys attempt to escape, only to end up in the city dump. Just as the other toys were about to be incinerated, the Aliens use a crane to save them all, declaring, "The Claw!" Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head use their exact same words they have said to Mr. Potato Head in the second film to express their gratefulness, and Mr. Potato Head finally accepts them as their children. They are ultimately donated to Bonnie at the end of the film. In the end credits, they are seen being juggled by Totoro, to the amusement of their "adoptive parents." Later, one of the aliens plays Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of William Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet. Finally, the aliens are among an audience of toys who enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Toy Story 4 The Aliens only appear briefly in the final installment, only at the beginning and end. They first appear in the flashback nine years prior to the third and fourth film. During a thunderstorm, Andy comes in and dumps most of the gang onto his bed to head downstairs for dinner. After he leaves, the toys jump up and begin to panic because Andy accidentally left RC outside in the thunderstorm. Woody tells Buzz, Jessie, and Slinky to follow him to Molly's room while the rest of the gang stays put. It can be assumed they were saddened by Bo Peep's departure after being sold off to another owner. They are later seen throughout the You've Got a Friend in Me sequence, being played with by Bonnie. Nine years later and two years after the third film, the Aliens now live with the rest of the toys with Bonnie being their new owner. They first appear with the rest of the toys waiting in the closet for Bonnie to finish her breakfast. The toys are cramped and annoyed with one another. They, along with many of the other toys, are played with more prominently than Woody, who Bonnie neglects. When Bonnie arrives in her room, she plays "town", and takes most of the gang out except Woody. He watches in sadness as the other toys are played with. Suddenly, Bonnie's father walks in and tells her to get ready for kindergarten orientation, much to her dismay. When Bonnie asks if she can bring a toy (namely Jessie) with her, Mr. Anderson says toys aren't allowed in school. After they leave, the toys are about to get up when Dolly tells everyone to freeze, since Bonnie always forgets something and could be back any second. After seeing Bonnie crying under her bed when she comes back into the room, Woody decides to sneak into her backpack to keep an eye on her, much to the other toy's dismay. During her orientation, she creates Forky, a spork who suddenly comes to life. When Bonnie returns and drops her backpack off in her room, Woody climbs out and is scolded by the rest of the gang for breaking the rules. But Woody alleviates the situation by saying that not only did Bonnie have a great day in class and they're all going on a road trip (to which the Aliens "ooh" in excitement despite not going), but Bonnie made a literal friend in class. Woody pulls out Forky and introduces him to the gang. Like the others, the Aliens are both shocked and confused by both Forky's existence and his love of trash. They then watch in confusion as Woody fishes Forky out of the trash, saying how he'll keep an eye on his during the road trip. A year later after Woody leaves the gang to join Bo Peep as a lost toy, Bonnie drops off her backpack after her first-grade orientation. Jessie emerges from the bag and is barraged with questions by the other toys. Jessie interrupts everyone by saying Bonnie made another new friend and introduces the gang to Knifey, a toy knife Forky becomes smitten over. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Aliens are brought into the second dimension in the ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command series. In this series, the LGMs are an alien race that works for Star Command as scientists, engineers, and inventors. At the beginning of the pilot film, 3 LGMs have gone missing, and Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter are tasked with finding them. Buzz is able to track the LGMs to a torture tank located in a hidden outpost of Emperor Zurg's. Though Buzz is able to rescue the LGMs, his partner apparently dies. Later, the LGMs present Buzz with a new partner, XR. He is a robot soldier who is programmed to learn from Buzz. According to the LGMs, a robot partner was perfect for Buzz, who had turned down other potential partners as a result of losing his last one, as XR could be rebuilt if destroyed. Soon after, the LGM homeworld is invaded by Zurg. There, Zurg steals the Uni-Mind, an object which telepathically links all LGMs. As a result, the LGMs become unable to clearly think. This affects them as they rebuild XR, who had been destroyed in the attack. Instead of being a blank slate, the confused LGMs make the new XR a genius. Thankfully, Buzz, along with beautiful fellow ranger Mira, XR, and a janitor named Booster is able to retrieve the Uni-Mind from Zurg, who had intended to use it to control the minds of everyone in the galaxy. Afterward, the LGMs link is restored and the LGMs return to normal. Video games ''Toy Story Racer A Squeeze Toy Alien is a playable character in the ''Toy Story Racer video game under the name "Little Green Man". ''Kingdom Hearts III The aliens appear in the latest game in the franchise. They are found in their homeworld, Toy Box. In the game, Sora can summon blasters of the Little Green Men from the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters attraction. Disney Friends One of the Little Green Men appears in this game in the practice room. Disney Crossy Road One Little Green Man is a playable character unlocked in the Toy Story weekend challenge. Gallery Trivia *At one point while making the original ''Toy Story, the characters in the claw machine would have been plastic pizza slices with sunglasses instead of Aliens. *In the junior novel, it is said that Andy won them at Pizza Planet, despite the fact he did not in the film. *It is uncertain if the Aliens in the second and third films were also from the claw machine in the first film. **In the second film's bloopers, one of the aliens claimed that he was in the 1st one (he said that his arm grabbed Woody's ankle in the letterbox copy). *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, the aliens are also sold at Al's Toy Barn, and their box dubs them Mr. Martian. A mothership which needs to return home also lost a few of these Aliens. *The LGMs are voiced by Patrick Warburton, who also voiced Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *In an episode of House of Mouse, Donald Duck dresses up like one of the Aliens. *The Aliens appeared at the 2016 Oscars to give the winner envelope to Woody and Buzz, who announced that Inside Out won the Best Animated Feature Film award. *In one of the Outtakes from Toy Story 2, they were talking about their careers (as if they were actors). One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which impresses the other two. *Despite having a minor role in Toy Story 4, the Aliens were highly promoted in merchandise (toys, figurines, commercials, and even being in the infamous teaser trailer) for the film. ar:الفضائيين الخضر es:Los Marcianitos Category:Toy Story characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Objects Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Character groups Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Character trios Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Wonderful World of Color